


Unique

by RickishMorty



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: Jerry invites Doofus to dinner and Morty discovers how incredibly different he is from Rick, despite being a Rick.Commission for RubyLiday
Relationships: Doofus Rick/Morty Smith
Series: Commissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Unique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubyliday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyliday/gifts).



Jerry was very excited.

It had been a long time since Morty hadn't seen him like this: life as an unemployed man was not full of emotions and his days were all more or less the same. Morty's requests were worth nothing, begging Rick to take his father with them on some adventure: his grandfather always responded with contemptuous jokes and a categorical no. He already had one ball and chain, he didn't need two.

It was therefore strange to see Jerry so excited and happy, running around the house making sure that everything was perfectly in order, without a detail out of place: the house sparkled, the smell of a great dinner invaded the rooms and all of them were dressed up. Jerry had pretty much organized everything himself: Beth had been busy at the vet clinic, and now she was busy downing a bottle of wine. Summer had been busy following all the stories of her schoolmates, not to be left behind on the gossip. Morty, on the other hand, was taking advantage of that rare moment of solitude to recover the homework he had left behind: Rick, in fact, was the only one absent in the house, in who knows what dimension and who knows what to do.

His exact words: "If I spent an evening with that retard I would be the laughing stock of all Ricks."

Rick was addressing why the whole house was in turmoil: Doofus Rick had finally accepted Jerry's dinner invitation, managing to free himself from one of the tiring shifts as a Citadel guard.

Jerry had been trying to organize that meeting for months and he finally succeeded, even managing to get Rick out of the way and out of HIS home for at least a single night. He even agreed to leave Morty there with them, who hadn't met Doofus: Jerry wanted his son to know him too, so that his whole family could share that special moment.

For this not a single thing had to be out of place. Such an astral conjunction would not be proposed again soon.

“Summer, fold the napkins! Morty, are you still without shoes?! Hurry up, you have to go get the wine in the garage! Beth, love, do you know if we still have those cocktail umbrellas? I wanted to put them on the vol-au-vents ”.

If Rick had been there, he surely would have said something like, "Fuck, Jerry, don't consume all the manhood in the room, please."

But Rick wasn't there. And, after all, that tranquility, those normal family dynamics, weren't that bad. Of course, they were waiting for the alternate version of his grandfather who came from another dimension, but it was certainly one of the more normal things that was happening to him recently. They couldn't expect much else.

Finally, the doorbell rang and Jerry gave a hysterical cry of emotion, rolling Beth's eyes. For a Rick he was polite enough to ring the doorbell, rather than coming directly through an interdimensional opening in the center of the living room.

Morty had to admit he was curious: that was the only news that Rick had brought that Jerry actually liked. Even Summer had spent some good words about Doofus, without getting too out of balance obviously.

They had described him as kind, generous, kind, caring.

Those adjectives on Rick seemed almost ridiculous: his grandfather was quite the opposite. Grumpy, selfish, malicious, asshole. How was it possible that an interdimensional counterpart, however, was described that way?

Yes, Morty was definitely curious.

For this it was he who went to open the door, before the others.

Morty found a near-perfect copy of his grandfather with a package in his hand, if it wasn't for his face: an extremely short bob, with bangs cut to cover his forehead. Again, Rick's voice came to comment in his head: “It seems like Dumb and Dumber; but both together ”.

He seemed to have a slight squint, hinted in his eyes that diverged as he looked a bit at Morty and a bit at the rest of the room, making it difficult for him to understand if he was watching him or not.

His smile, crowned by two evident and large incisors, however, was what made Morty understand why his father was so obsessed with him: it was the kindest he had ever seen, wide and bright. Warm.

"You must be Morty, right?"

Morty stood there, staring at the door, wide-eyed at hearing that gentle voice address him like that. It was the same as Rick's obviously, if not for a slight wedge, but it couldn't be more different: Rick would never have addressed him with that soft tone, or anyone else.

"You are really the man of the house if you came to open me, right?"

It was an experience to hear those words spoken through a voice that did nothing but scold him, offend him, yell at him. An experience that made him just blush, leaving him stunned in front of the door.

"Morty! Move, let Doofus in! " Jerry said behind him, joining them and moving Morty to hug the only father-in-law he wanted to have, in a need to see him again that was obvious from his every single attitude.

"Jerry!" Doofus said, returning the hug in a sincerity that did not seem to hide bad feelings or secret plans.

"Take a seat! It's almost ready on the table! " Jerry said leading the way, while Doofus gave Morty another gentle smile, before also greeting Summer and Beth who, to remain faithful to her father, remained extremely distant and unfriendly.

“I brought you some treats from Nibulon-5X! I hope you like the only mix between french fries and strawberry milkshake that doesn't suck ".

Summer's eyes lit up and she immediately offered to take the package to the kitchen while Jerry took him to the living room where it was all set.

“Sit down, Doofus! Morty, get the water and the appetizers and the wi- "Jerry stopped, seeing the finished wine on the kitchen table and glaring at Beth. Fortunately, Doofus came to her rescue without knowing it: "Oh, don't worry Jerry, I'm a teetotaler!"

Teetotaler. A teetotal Rick. It was almost funny thinking about it.

Morty shook his head, going to the kitchen and taking the water and the first plate of appetizers, while Summer tasted Doofus's gift, with groans that could be easily misunderstood.

"S-Summer, d-don't be a b-bitch."

“Stop being Mr. Nice and come here to taste”.

Morty left the room, going to put the dishes at the table, feeling very small again, when they had guests for dinner and he was ashamed to death, not looking forward to going to his room.

"Thanks, Morty," Doofus said kindly.

This time, he was in no hurry for dinner to end.

"Yo-your welcome, D-Doofus," Morty said, biting his lip and scurrying back to the kitchen. Well? Why was he doing this? He looked like a moron.

“Morty is a really good guy, huh Jerry? I wish everyone could be like that in the Citadel,”Doofus said jovially, making Jerry smile proud, not so much of Morty, but of having something to brag about to the scientist. It rarely happened that he was proud of his children. And viceversa.

Morty found himself blushing again, thanking Rick wasn't there judging and teasing him at the time. Being able to enjoy a guest and a different situation than usual was impossible when he was around.

Morty took another plate, taking it to the table and sitting down in front of Doofus, who looked at him kindly, with a reassuring smile; he never happened to be so relaxed at the table when Rick was there. To tell the truth, when Rick was around nobody ever chatted too much.

"Oh yeah, Morty is very obedient when Rick's not around to lead him on the wrong track," Jerry said, puffing out his chest with pride.

Morty glanced at Doofus sideways, shaking his chair awkwardly, probed by those clear eyes.

"You're such a good guy huh, Morty?"

Morty in addition to squeezing his fingers on the chair, he also had to squeeze his legs between them: what the fuck was going on?

The dinner had passed happily, amid chatter and tales of Doofus and his travels in space, much less disturbing than Rick's. Even Summer was more affable and kind, interested and curious about what the host said to them; only Beth was on her own, decidedly tipsy from the wine.

Morty, like Jerry, was overjoyed and relaxed at a normal family dinner at last. That carefree atmosphere in their home seemed almost surreal.

And it wasn't meant to last.

A portal opened in the middle of the kitchen, from which Rick emerged, completely drunk: the stench of alcohol immediately filled the room.

"Oh, hi Rick!" Doofus said, the first to welcome him into the house, while the others looked at him paralyzed: they did not expect him to return so soon.

"I _caaaaaaurgh_ I can't believe it, whose the fuck was that idea? I have a fucking r-reputation, ”Rick said, immediately looking at Jerry who immediately got up from his chair.

“I invite whoever I want to my house, don't start! Why don't you go for a ride and come back in two hours? "

"Oh, you just n-need two minutes i-if you want to fuck him, Jerry."

Jerry's eyes widened, terribly offended to be again deprived of his authority in his own home, especially in front of the guest who expected the most in the world.

"Stop it, grandpa!" Summer said, strangely going to meet her father.

"Don't talk to your grandfather like that, Summer," said Beth, who had barely spoken during dinner.

“Oh come on, are you all blind ?! This is a jerk, the whole Citadel takes the piss out of him! " Rick said, pointing to him as if he was an object.

Doofus's smile finally broke for the first time, leaving room for a sad expression. Morty immediately empathized: he knew perfectly well what it meant to be the excluded.

He knew how much it hurts.

"And how long have you cared what the Citadel thinks about?"

Everyone present turned to Morty, taken aback: Rick and Jerry most of all. Had he answered Rick? Going against him? To defend Doofus, then. No, they must have heard wrong.

"What the fuck did you s-say, lil shit?" Rick said, narrowing his eyes at his grandson.

“Y-you heard me, Rick. S-stop being an asshole ".

Jerry nearly dropped his jaw to the ground: his son against his father-in-law, to defend his favorite Rick ?! What the fuck was that, Christmas ?!

Rick walked over to Morty, who got up from his chair.

"What is it, have your balls grown, Morty?"

Rick was jealous. Fucking jealous, and it was absurd that it was for Doofus. It was humiliating for his ego and his pride.

"The truth is, i-if all Ricks were like him, the-the world would be a b-better place!"

That sentence filled the room that fell into absolute silence, with Rick and Morty who challenged each other with their eyes and Doofus who looked at Morty displaced, not used to being defended by anyone.

Morty could feel his gaze on him and it was that which encouraged him not to lower his face in front of Rick, supporting his gaze.

"Go fuck yourself you all," Rick said, before opening the portal again and leaving, planning his next revenge on who knows what planet.

After a few seconds of silence, a voice almost the same as the one that had yelled at him shortly before, came to interrupt that silence.

"Tha-thanks ..."

Doofus watched him, shocked and grateful, as Morty blushed for the umpteenth time.

To apologize, Jerry had offered to take him home for the night. It had gotten quite late, and even though it took a second to get home with the portalgun, Doofus accepted out of kindness, knowing that this was a normal custom and not wanting to hurt Jerry, who was terribly mortified and sorry for what Rick had done. Morty himself was furious with his grandfather, capable of attacking even the nicest man in the world for no reason. It had been unfair and asshole and Morty couldn't help but empathize with Doofus. Perhaps this was why he was in front of the door of his room (Morty would sleep in Rick's room who probably wouldn't come back and Doofus in Morty's room), undecided whether to knock or not, waiting for courage to lead him to open the door.

It wasn't that who opened it, but the case: Doofus opened it, hitting him almost by mistake for how short Morty was.

"Oh, Morty, sorry! I didn't see you, baby," Doofus smiled, stroking his hair and disheveled affectionately, while Morty watched in silence.

"I was going to brush my teeth, did you have to get something in the room? Do you have pajamas?"

Morty swallowed, surprised at how Doofus cared about him, despite being the host.

"N-no, I ... I-I came to apologize."

Doofus frowned, not understanding.

"Apologize?"

"For R-Rick. And f-for my r-rude attitude before. I r-raised my voice."

Doofus watched Morty feel ashamed and lower his face, unable to look at him. He softened, moving sideways to let him in.

"If you like, let's talk about it a bit."

Morty looked up and found himself blushing from just entering his room. It already smelled like Doofus.

Morty remained standing, impaled in his own room, as Doofus sat on the bed, motioning for him to come over.

Morty sat on the bed, terribly embarrassed, but made comfortable by the man's kind ways.

"Rick is an a-asshole..."

Doofus chuckled, shrugging: "We Ricks are all like that, after all."

Morty shook his head firmly, finally looking at him.

"No".

Looking at Rick's evil-identical eyes and seeing them so good and calm made something move in Morty's lower belly, which squeezed his legs.

"Y-you are good ... And kind ... And ..."

Morty bit his lip, afraid of the reaction the man might have, since the Ricks were always reluctant to show their emotions, but he was surprised to see that Doofus was blushing too.

He obviously wasn't used to getting compliments, just like Morty. After all, they were both victims of Ricks’ wickedness.

Morty found the courage to continue looking at those sweet eyes.

"You-you're different ..."

Closing his eyes, Morty was taken by the madness of the moment, leaning towards him and kissing him. He squinted as he pressed his lips to his, uncertain and inexperienced. He didn't know what he was doing or why, but he felt he had to do it.

When he walked away he was afraid of the gesture he had just made and of Doofus' reactions, but he was again amazed to see his shocked eyes, but in a positive sense.

Morty's heart was beating a lot and when he looked down he was surprised to see that he had triggered a reaction in the older man. One he didn’t expect.

Doofus's pants were puffy and taut, against all possible predictions of Morty, who thought he would kindly, but no doubt, reject him.

"M-Morty ..."

Doofus had blushed too, unsure of what he should or could do. Morty was sure he was getting into trouble about Jerry, but his father was so adoring the man, that in an absurd reality he might as well have accepted that he was the first to take his virginity.

Morty reached out again, placing a hand on Doofus' leg and pressing his lips to his again, this time reciprocated. The thing that surprised him was that Doofus was also uncertain, although he certainly had many more lovers than him. This, however, did not bother him, rather it reassured him.

Doofus seemed to want to stop him for a second, before letting go, letting Morty climb onto his legs, who grabbed his lab jacket to settle himself better.

Doofus shyly began to brush against Morty's chest, slipping his hands under his shirt. Chills and goosebumps fully hit the boy, who, taken by a strange courage, took off his shirt, beginning to feel the man's great erection under him. He had once seen Rick naked, when he was smashing his clones: if all Ricks were gifted like him, then ...

"The-there is no Rick like you, Doofus ..."

Doofus moaned, kissing his neck softly as he lowered his hands to cup his butt, making him pant.

"Y-you are unique ..."

Morty unbuckled his belt, in a courage he didn't have with Rick, while now he was at ease, excited but confident, convinced.

"I-I wish you were my Rick ..."

Doofus moaned again as Morty released his huge erection, already wet and ready for him. With the man's help, Morty lowered his pants, took them off and stood on top of him, ready to be deflowered for the first time.

Doofus positioned himself on him, letting Morty move as he pleased. A Rick who gave the control to a Morty: inconceivable.

Morty leaned on Doofus' shoulders, leaning down on him, afraid that someone might enter, seeing them. But they had already said goodnight, it was late and no one would disturb the guest with the door closed.

"A-are you sure, Morty?" Doofus said, uncertain "Are you sure you want to do it with me?"

That question sounded strange to Morty: why not? An evening had been enough for him to feel as safe as he had hardly felt. He was a Rick, so he seemed to have known him for a lifetime, but he had never been so peaceful with a Rick beside him.

"Yes, I ... B-be my Rick tonight. Take my first time."

Doofus finally moved, pushing himself inside him, succeeding in a combined action to get the big cockhead into Morty's narrow hole, who moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Doofus ..."

Morty, in a control he wasn't used to having but thanked him for being granted, lowered himself again, letting the man's cock go out and back to get used to the pain. It was definitely too big for him, but Doofus was supporting him by the hips, helping him manage the pace.

Finally, Morty seemed to find the rythm, even if he was out of breath: it seemed to reach his throat for how big he was.

Doofus held him by the hips with one hand, lifting and lowering him as Morty began to run out of strength. With the other, he began to take care of his erection, caressing it with delicacy, a little uncertainty, but with the desire to make him enjoy, in a generosity that was not typical of Ricks’.

They were both ashamed, embarrassed, but finally free to show their emotions in a safe area, where no one could make fun of them, tease them, scream at them…

Morty found that pain wasn't all that different from pleasure, in contrasting waves, making his legs tremble.

"Do you l-like it, Morty?"

Doofus looked at him with apprehension, concern, terrified of not doing well or worse, of doing him harm. Morty nodded, in an effort to speak, concentrating as he was on not squeezing too tightly around Doofus's erection.

"Y-yes ... Y-you, Doofus?"

Doofus nodded, stroking his cheek, happy to have done well, to have succeeded in what was happening.

"Morty, I-I ..." Doofus did not have time to warn him, narrowing his eyes in a gasp as he let himself go, coming before Morty, but without stopping masturbating him, hoping that he would come with him. Morty felt invaded by his hot, thick liquid, in a strange sensation, which made him get butterflies in his stomach. He rolled his eyes back as he reached his first orgasm at the hands of someone else. He never thought it could be one of the endless versions of his grandfather. Or anyway, not this one.

Doofus and Morty remained inside each other, still connected, as they breathed on their lips, catching their breath. Doofus watched him expectantly and apprehensively, waiting for Morty to say something, anything.

Morty at one point began to giggle softly, making Doofus' eyes widen, and he felt really naked at that moment. Was he mocking him too?

"W-what?"

"N-no, sorry, I was ... I was thinking about Rick's f-face if he found out."

Morty laughed again and that image in his head made it even better. Doofus suddenly relaxed, hugging Morty and lifting him to get out of him, in a movement that made the boy clasp his hands on his shoulders.

"I was thinking about Jerry's ..." Doofus replied, who seemed more sorry than amused.

Morty smiled, bringing his face close to his and whispering softly, "Maybe no one better knows how g-good you are ..."

Doofus blushed as Morty felt movements beneath him that promised this would be the first of many that night.


End file.
